Lecturing Sentinel Prime
by hopeseternalflame
Summary: A "weak" human girl; whose only weapons are her common sense  political "knowledge" , her sharp tongue, and quick mind; takes on the traitorous Sentinel Prime in battle, and wins? DotM Spoilers. You were warned. rated K  for some bad language.


_DotM Spoilers. You were warned. A "weak" human girl; whose only weapons are her common sense (political "knowledge"), her sharp tongue, and quick mind; takes on the traitorous Sentinel Prime in battle, and wins? See the "vicious" verbal abuse a simple human girl dishes out to "defeat" Sentinel and "save" the entire planet._

Okay, so this little one-shot is something that I've thought of several times after I saw Dark of the Moon. I hated how Michael Bay had Sentinel Prime kill off Ironhide, but even more, I hated how much of a selfish pig Sentinel was. I have pretty good common sense and I have, many times, dreamed of verbally abusing Sentinel. And so this came about, because of how much I hate Sentinel. Also, it is an outlet for my extreme despise of all politicians. I mean really, just about all of them are self-centered pigs, just like Sentinel Prime.

I decided that a verbal bashing from a "weak" human girl, an OC based off of me **(A/N: yes it is based off of me, but that's only 'cause I felt like it)** was perfect. Here is the story of how Dinah (me), verbally defeated the "great" Sentinel Prime and basically destroyed the DotM movie.

**(Author's note)**

_**~~POV~~**_

"Dinah (me)"

"_Sentinel_"

"_**Ironhide**_"

_`Thoughts`_

_**~~3**__**rd**__** POV~~**_

_It was the moment that Sentinel had betrayed the Autobots but attacking Ironhide. But, what Sentinel didn't expect was interference from the most unlikely being._

"I'm doing this for the good of Cybertron!" Sentinel Prime snapped to Ironhide, leveling his rust cannon at the mech's spark. "I'm sorry, but if you stand in my way you shall have to die" Sentinel continued with fake sadness. **(A/N: I know this isn't what actually happened, but I can't remember all of the details so I'm improvising a bit.)**

"Hey you pathetic, arrogant, self-centered, son of a sewer rat!" came the sudden cry, causing Sentinel and Ironhide to both turn to the source. To their surprise it was a human femme, and a surprisingly angry one, one that they didn't know.

_**~~1**__**st**__** POV~~**_

"Hey you pathetic, arrogant, self-centered, son of a sewer rat!" I yelled at the infuriating Sentinel Prime.

"_Are you speaking to me fleshling?_" was Sentinel's irritated reply.

"Of course," I scoffed, "I don't see any other selfish bastards around here do you"

"_I would hold your tongue if I were you fleshling._"

"Good thing I'm not you then is it? Tell me what do you stand to gain by aligning yourself with the Decepticons?"

"_**We**__ stand to gain everything. I plan on bringing our home planet of Cybertron here to your planet._"

I sighed. "I thought you Primes were supposed to be smarter than this, I guess you're just as stupid and selfish and the politicians, regardless of what race they are."

"_What do you mean by that fleshling?_"

"Okay first off, my name is Dinah not fleshling, and secondly your condemning thousands if not millions of species, trillions of living things, your race included, to death with your harebrained scheme."

"_Explain femme_"

I sighed again and shook my head at the mech. "It's simple; you intend to bring a **dead** planet to earth, which is a **living** planet. In doing so you will kill, or offline as you would say, every creature living on this planet."

"_I know this already femme, and it is a necessary sacrifice to return Cybertron to its former glory._"

I threw me hand up in the air in exasperation. "That's just it, you're not getting it!"

"_Getting what femme?_"

"YOUR PLANET IS DEAD! **DEAD!** YOU CAN'T REVIVE IT. IT IS DEAD. A dead thing, in this case a planet, can "kill" a living one, but a living planet cannot bring one back form the dead. YOU CANNOT BRING BACK THE DEAD! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY A GOD COULD DO THAT AND I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU ARE NOT A GOD!"

"What is y_our point femme?_"

"*sigh.* My point is this Sentinel Prime, what you intend to do is utterly pointless. Even if you succeeded in bringing Cybertron here, it will still be dead, bring you right back to the beginning. With a dead planet and without a place to call home. At least here on earth you could make a new life and have a new home, where you can live. But, if you destroy this planet, you'll have destroyed the only known planet within thousands, if not millions, of galaxies that can sustain all kinds of life.

"I would like to suggest that you actually take the time to get to know the different races, species, and beings that make up this planet. We humans have a saying; never judge a book by its cover. What is means is this: just because we look weak and fragile, and even inferior, does not necessarily mean that we are. Just like your race, we have what can be called a "bad apple", we have thousands of them actually, but those few people do not, in any way, describe our entire race.

"All that I ask is that you please, take some time to think your plan through, and get to know the being you plan to exterminate."

"N_ever, in all my trillions of your years, have I ever heard such wisdom come from the lips of one so young. I shall abide by your request and learn more about your kind, in hopes to see just what has made you so wise in the way that you are_"

"_**Just one question, youngling,**_" Ironhide rumbled from where he sat listening to our "conversation"

"What's that?"

"_**Just how do you know so much about our kind?**_"

My only thought was `_Oh, Slag…`_

So what'd you think? Please no flames. This is a personal opinion and, although I will accept constructive criticism on my writing, please don't flame the one-shot as it is my OPINION!

Message me with what you think!


End file.
